pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Arirang's Revenge
* * * * * * Adjustable up to 25X zoom * * * * * * * (when is activated) * Angel Hunter Mech Hunter Samurai Hunter Gadget Destruction Shield Destruction Molecular Deconstruction Hacker Hunter Turret Hunter Universal Weapon|grade = |released = 22.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 200 per shot.|fire_rate = 300 rpm|capacity = 1,000|mobility = 200|accuracy = 100%|range = All range|upgrades = No upgrade|theme = Dark, Revenge|supported_maps = All|cost = Experimental, Can not be obtained|level_required = 32|creator = UberMillennium RailgunPro|image1 = Arirang's Revenge.png}}The Arirang's Revenge is an automatic Sniper Rifle made by UberMillennium RailgunPro Description “A dreaded weapon once. It was known as every militaries' and even atrocious organizations' nightmares. It was deemed be too dangerous until massive amount of modifications were made. After approval and mass production of the modified Arirang, only one of all models for some reason, have AI chip installed at the inside. '' ''Being a projectless weapon, he uses maximum concentrated nuclear fusion with kinetic energy assisting, capable of travel at the speed of light. An ultra-overclocked mini nuclear reactor and rapid cool down allows firing 10 to 20 times faster than most of the sniper weapons. Being a nuclear fusion powered weapon, his capacity is 100 times higher than his previous counterpart thanks to ultra-efficient battery storage. Strangely, when shots are produced, he can ignore both non and organic matters, causing combustion, explosion, corrosion, ricocheting, bleeding and cripples mobility by 80%. The latest nano-technology that greatly not only reduced his weight by 95% but also granting high movement speed by over 200% and short reload time due to his light weight. In addition, his superior targeting computer allow him hunt and shut down angels, demons, gadgets, any robotic units, ALL forms of hackers and even the strongest shield effortlessly. '' ''As well capable of transforming himself into a katana in melee-ranged combat or into a satellite railgun that can destroy an entire city equals to 20 times of Tsar Bomba's force and even can destroy an entire planet if nuclear fusion goes uncontrollable. Last but not least, the wielder greatly increase the armor storage capacity, his precise aim automatically render him to deal addition firepower per shot. '' ''Forgot to mention, he also equipped himself with the an experimental bipod that greatly aid his accuracy even in extreme environment, generates a functional Energy Shield that can massively reduce incoming damage and for some reason, his shots are silent and completely untrackable. Extremely dangerous and experimental, but nonetheless the most powerful weapon of all. '' ''Some professional snipers even joke that one day, he will clean off entire field of enemies just in one shot without launching ultimate ability. ” Tips: * Use him for all range combat. ** You can also treat him as a Primary. * If opponent dodges his shots, do not panic and fire again, as he have massive ammunition reserves and high firerate as a sniper rifle. As well homing ricochet shots will hit instantly. ** On the flip side, this will drain his clip in no time. Try not to miss. * The adjustable 25X Zoom Scope allow EXTREME precise strike at long range. * Use him to destroy Robo Samurai, Heavy Mech, Resurrection and Demon Stone spammers effortlessly in ONE HEAD/SHOT even when they are in full HP and Armor. * Aim on the head WILL guarantee one shot kill. ** In contrast, bodyshot works too. * In Duel, one can just spam him and having high chance of winning. * Use him as something to gain free armor. * Use his X Ray Scope to find opponents. * Spam him in Sniper Fort and Knife Party, you can win with ZERO effort thanks to his MASSIVE ammunition per magazine and his attributes. Thus guarantee a victory. ** He can be in both form in either restricted PvP rooms. Meaning, he can exist in both form Sniper Fort and Knife Party. * You can equip with max Speed/Strafing setup with his Katana form to evade attack with no efforts. ** This setup is EXTREMELY useful for Capture Flag/Point mode, as they rely on agility to capture a flag/point. * The Energy Shield that is generated by him will reduce damages dealt to you by 80% and when wielding in either form. * His scope view cannot get affected by the sway even in Sniper Tournament, thanks to his bipod. This renders him very useful during the event. * His shots can home only when ricochet is executed. * Nothing will stop him, as the description says, he can shut down energy/shield(s) just in one shot. * His reload speed is extremely speedy, scoring just one second to execute. ** Equip this with Cowboy Hat and Sniper Cape for booster reload speed. * The Hacker Hunter attribute render infinite HP hackers will be down in 2 shots and have their hacks reseted. ** This apply to Seige if a hacker is using Gadget without infinite HP, one shot kill and hacks get reseted. * Take advantage of his Universal Weapon attribute. Meaning using i.e. Hitman Cape will tremendously increase his efficiency output per shot despite he is classified as a Sniper Weapon. Counters * Since he cannot be obtained, you do not need to worry someone earn an easy win or his OP attributes. * No weapons can defeat him in direct dogfight. The only way to defeat his wielder is using him yourself. Trivia * Players tend to joke Revenge is a joke weapon, however it is not. * Just like his previous counterpart, he's named after the Korean folk song. ** It supposed to be painful and sad, with the addition word of "Revenge", it's completely ironic. * The hidden ultimate ability, as the description says have the detonation yield of 1 gigaton! * On the next version (22.1.0), his capacity and effiiciency increased by 400%! Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Article stub Category:Wall Break Category:Poison Category:Burning Category:Bleeding Category:Ricochet Category:Area Damage Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Slows Down Target Category:Critical Damage Category:Armor Bonus Category:Silent Category:Angel Hunter Category:Mech Hunter Category:Samurai Hunter Category:Gadget Destruction Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Shield Destruction Category:Molecular Destruction